


so pull me closer and kiss me hard

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, and like two seconds of spanking, but this is still bottom harry i wouldn't write anything else really, louis' tied up so does that count as bondage?, reverse cowgirl isn't a tag apparently, there's talk of rimming but no actual rimming sorry, this is two days late but happy birthday to the love of harry's (and my) life!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t exactly touch you with my hands like this, love,” he points out the obvious, but of course Harry already knows that. He’s the one who fucking tied Louis up while asleep in the first place.</p><p>Harry giggles—fucking giggles, really, how is he real—and pecks Louis softly on the tip of his nose. “Just lie back and enjoy, Lou. I’m doing all the work this morning.”</p><p>Louis sniffs, though his cock gives a very interested twitch at Harry’s words. “I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”</p><p>Harry kisses him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. “Just let me do this for you, birthday boy.”</p><p> </p><p>(louis wakes up on the morning of his birthday to a little surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	so pull me closer and kiss me hard

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS i was sad because i didn’t do anything for louis’ birthday and you all know how i’m very much louis af so it kinda felt like i failed or something, so i decided to write this very quickly and i know louis’ birthday was 2 days ago but hey!! better late than never yeah?
> 
> this isn't really my best because i'm still going through this dry spell writers block whatever and i'm not 100% with my writing yet and i rushed through editing, but i did what i could! title from ‘bubblegum bitch’ by marina and the diamonds, my queen and goddess.

This isn’t really the first time that Louis wakes up to Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

It is, however, the very first time that he wakes up to Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock _and_ his wrists bound to the headboard by what he thinks is one of Harry’s headscarves, if the soft and smooth texture of the material he feels beneath his fingers is anything to go by.

He blinks, disoriented for a second, mind still slow with sleep. He doesn’t notice the moan that slips out of his lips at the feeling of Harry sucking him down completely, his eyes fluttering shut before snapping back open to stare at the younger man between his thighs. “Ha-Harry?” he gets out, voice thick and raspy like it usually is in the mornings. Or whenever he’s aroused.

In this case, it’s both.

Harry’s head bobs around him a couple more times before pulling off, releasing his cock with a loud ‘pop’ that sounds obscene in the otherwise silent room. He’s already flushed and hard, cock wet with spit, and damn if this isn’t one of Louis’ favorite ways to wake up. But.

“Why am I tied up?”

Harry grins, wide enough that it shows the dimple on his left cheek. It feels a little out of place at the moment considering he just had Louis’ cock in his mouth seconds before. But then again, Harry’s always been a little different. Louis loves him for it.

“Happy birthday,” Harry says, making Louis blink.

Right. It’s the day before Christmas, which is also his birthday. Meaning, he’s twenty-three years old. God, he’s getting old. He glances back down and takes in his surroundings for a moment. Harry’s also fully naked, which is how they went to bed last night so there’s no surprise there, really. They’re also both hard, Harry’s cock thick and flushed between his thighs.

Louis glances at the digital clock beside their bed. 9.17 AM. So this is probably early morning birthday sex. Doesn’t really take a genius to figure that out, but the fact that Louis’ been woken up with warm wet heat wrapped around his cock and his arms immobile is making him a little slower in processing things.

He snaps his head back in front of him when he feels Harry crawl over him until they’re face-to-face. They watch each other for a moment, Louis taking in the pretty pink flush to Harry’s cheeks and the way his long hair falls around his head in messy waves. He looks breathtaking, and Louis’ instinct is to reach up so he can cup Harry’s smooth cheek in his palm, trace the curve of the younger man’s plump lips with his thumb, but then he remembers the state his hands are in and he ends up huffing a breath.

“Can’t exactly touch you with my hands like this, love,” he points out the obvious, but of course Harry already knows that. He’s the one who fucking tied Louis up while asleep in the first place.

Harry giggles—fucking giggles, really, how is he real—and pecks Louis softly on the tip of his nose. “Just lie back and enjoy, Lou. I’m doing all the work this morning.”

Louis sniffs, though his cock gives a very interested twitch at Harry’s words. “I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”

Harry kisses him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. “Just let me do this for you, birthday boy.”

“On one condition,” Louis says, “you give me a kiss first.”

He turns his head slightly, and Harry easily slots their lips together. Louis cranes his neck a little, licking into his boyfriend’s mouth and trying to kiss him deeper. Harry responds by letting his lips part, soft noises spilling into Louis’ mouth from the back of his throat. Louis spreads his legs apart a little, bent at the knees slightly with his feet against the mattress so Harry can slot in the space between his legs better.

They both groan when their cocks slide against each other, and Louis thrusts his hips up, sharp little teeth digging into Harry’s full bottom lip. Harry pushes back against him, and they start a rhythm of rocking against each other, their kiss turning messy and urgent.

Harry feels fantastic against him, hard and solid muscle and legs that go on for miles. But there’s also the soft parts, like his cute little tummy and lovehandles and his small, cute bum. Louis wants nothing more than to run his hands over those soft parts, but his wrists are still tied so the only thing he can do is thrust his hips up against Harry’s in slight frustration.

Harry pulls back from the kiss and he looks a little overwhelmed himself, lips wet and parted, eyes bright. He blinks for a few moments until he focuses back on Louis, and he shakes his head, visibly snapping himself out of the hazy feeling he’s in.

He pulls away and kisses down Louis’ jaw, feeling the stubble beneath his lips. Louis hasn’t shaved for the last few days because he knows how much Harry loves it, and not just for how it looks on him. Louis is perfectly aware of how much it drives Harry mad, feeling the rough scratch against the insides of his thighs when Louis eats him out, how much Harry loves the pleasant burn and how his skin turns red and sensitive after.

“You should ride my face,” Louis says, voice already rougher than it was earlier.

Harry looks up quickly from where he’s been lightly sucking a bruise just under Louis’ jaw. He looks torn. “I’d love to but—this isn’t about me. This is about making you feel good.”

“Yeah, but _I_ want you to sit on my face,” Louis argues. “It’s my birthday, and if I want to spend it by having you on my tongue all day then so be it.”

Harry sits up, glancing down between them. He’s got his lip caught between his teeth, and there’s this small frowny look on his face that Louis knows means he’s thinking it through. It’s adorable, really. Finally, after a few seconds of silence—if Louis weren’t tied up he would’ve already pushed Harry onto his back and got between his legs in those few seconds—Harry releases his lower lip and says, “I was going to suck you off then ride you after, though.”

Louis sucks in a breath, cock twitching. It’s been hard and unattended to for a while now, and Harry seems to remember the same thing at the same time because his hand closes around Louis’ cock right at that very moment. His grip isn’t tight, strokes just light enough to relieve the pressure and not to get Louis off.

Louis bucks his hips into Harry’s grip slightly. “F-Fine,” he starts, groaning when Harry’s large hand squeezes him around the base, “but I’m going to rim you for as long as I want later.”

Harry lights up with a smile. He leans up and presses a quick kiss to Louis’ lips, before he’s shifting down so that he’s lying on his front between Louis’ legs. He breathes against Louis’ cock for a moment, before licking a fat stripe from base to tip and closing his lips around the head, sucking. He lowers his head, taking Louis in halfway, and Louis watches the way his cheeks start to hollow around what’s already in his mouth and his eyelashes flutter.

His hands are on Louis’ hips for support, and he slowly works the rest of Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis groans when he feels himself hit the back of Harry’s throat, hips bucking slightly. He moves to reach down and tangle his fingers into Harry’s hair, tug on the long strands and make him take it all, but he can’t move his arms, still bound. He thrusts his hips up, slightly frustrated.

Harry gags and pulls off, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip to the head of Louis’ thick cock.

Before Louis can even open his mouth to apologize, Harry takes him back in again, more determined this time. He bobs his head up and down a few times, and Louis clenches his hands into fists, nails biting into the skin of his palm. Harry’s mouth is so wet and perfect around him, tongue swirling around the head every time he pulls up.

Harry pushes further down, making small gagging noises as he goes, but he keeps at it until he has all of Louis in his mouth. Louis stares down at him, watching as Harry looks up, eyes getting more than a little teary. He’s got spit dripping down the sides of his lips and his cheeks are flushed a deep red, face a complete mess. Louis can’t look away.

Harry swallows, making Louis moan as his throat constricts around the head of Louis’ cock. He slides his hands down and under Louis, cupping Louis’ arse in each palm and squeezing, pushing up slightly. It takes Louis a second longer to understand what Harry is trying to get him to do.

“Are you sure?” he asks, even though his hips are already lifting up a little from the bed.

Harry just squeezes his arse again and relaxes his throat around Louis’ cock in answer. Louis bends his knees higher so that his feet are planted on the bed for leverage, and then he’s shoving his hips up, forcing his cock further into Harry’s mouth. Harry makes a small choking noise around him but doesn’t complain, throat working to relax further around Louis.

Louis tries his hardest to keep his thrusts controlled, watching Harry’s face closely for any sign if it’s too much. Harry just takes it, though, eyes streaming as they stare up at Louis, never breaking eye contact.

Heat twists low in Louis’ stomach, heels digging into the mattress as he fucks up into Harry’s mouth a little quicker, the gagging sounds Harry lets out making him tumble closer to the edge. Harry must’ve sensed this because he quickly slides his hands from under Louis and pins his hips down, pulling off of Louis’ cock and coughing.

Louis groans, head falling back against the pillow at the feeling of being pulled back from the edge when he was so close. Harry’s breathing heavily, and his mouth’s all wet with spit, lips swollen. Something tugs low in Louis’ gut at the sight.

Harry shuffles forward then, straddling Louis’ hips and reaching for something on the bed. Louis cranes his neck slightly to see what Harry’s looking for, blinking as he watches Harry’s long fingers close around their almost-empty bottle of lube.

“Already prepped myself before you woke up,” Harry says, and god, his voice is shot, rough and obviously fucked-out. Louis watches, unable to do anything with the state his hands are in, as Harry opens the cap of lube and slicks his fingers up. He keeps his eyes on Harry’s face, expecting Harry’s hand to close around his cock and slick him up.

That’s not what happens, though. Harry smirks and, with more grace than either of them expected given their current situation and Harry’s lack of control over his limbs in general, the younger man turns around so that his back is to Louis, before reaching behind himself and slipping his wet fingers in between his cheeks.

Louis curses underneath his breath, tugging at his restraints and cursing louder when they don’t give. Harry glances over his shoulder, the little tease, and moans loudly when he slips two fingers inside of himself, like he’s taunting Louis for not being able to touch.

Louis is _so_ going to eat him out until he cries later, then bend him over his knee.

“Harry,” he gets out through gritted teeth, feeling his biceps bulge against the restraint. There’s a bit of warning in his voice, and Harry seems to hear it because he groans, pulling his fingers out of himself and picking up the lube. He pours some over his palm and reaches in front of him, Louis groaning when Harry’s hand slicks him up.

Harry tosses the lube aside carelessly after, getting up on his knees and shuffling a little until he’s hovering just above Louis, the head of Louis’ cock pressed to his hole. They both seem to hold their breaths at the contact, the room going silent, as Harry pushes down and guides Louis’ cock into him with a hand wrapped around the base.

They both let out a breath when the head pushes in, and Louis would’ve laughed or even marveled at the fact that they’re so in-sync had the situation been different. He’s quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Harry sinks further down, taking him in inch by inch. He lets out a low moan, feeling Harry’s tight body clenching around him, hot and perfect.

They pause when Louis bottoms out, Harry sitting down on his cock completely. Louis curses, eyes taking in the way Harry’s back is arched, following the line of the curve of his spine down to where he’s split open by Louis’ thick girth. Harry murmurs something that Louis doesn’t quite catch, and then he’s rolling his hips slowly, small circular motions that shift Louis’ cock inside him.

Louis groans, grinding his hips up into Harry in response. Harry lets out a stuttered moan and leans forward, large hands gripping at Louis’ thighs for leverage as he raises his hips, stopping when he’s only got half of Louis’ cock in him before slamming back down.

“Yeah, baby,” Louis moans, fingers clenching and unclenching against the headboard with the urge to grab onto Harry’s hips. “Just like that.”

Harry starts moving, then, using his grip on Louis’ thighs to push himself up and down on Louis’ cock. His pace is quick from the start, clenching himself every other bounce. Louis’ left to just enjoy the way Harry’s moving over him, groaning at the tight heat of Harry’s body. His eyes are fixed on the spot where they’re connected, staring at the way Harry’s rim stretches wide to take him in. It’s a maddening sight and Louis wants nothing more than to reach out and rub over the reddening skin with his thumb, to press down and feel the way Harry opens up around him.

But yeah. Hands are still tied. Louis’ going to get Harry back for this later.

“Fuck,” Harry moans, and then he’s shifting his position a little. He fucks himself back down more enthusiastically, small bursts of breath slipping past his lips every thrust down. Louis guesses he must’ve found the perfect angle to hit his prostate.

“Right there, love?” he asks, his own voice sounding more than a little breathless.

Harry just lets out a small whimper in confirmation, thighs shaking from the effort of fucking himself repeatedly down on Louis’ cock. The clench of his body is tight and hot, and Louis can’t help but thrust his own hips up, fucking into Harry’s eager body.

One hard thrust has Harry crying out, and he slumps forward onto the bed, Louis’ cock slipping out of him. Louis makes a small noise of protest, and Harry hurries to get back up on his knees, slipping on the bedsheets a few times. He reaches behind himself to guide Louis’ cock back in, when—

“Wait, babe,” Louis says, and waits until Harry’s looking at him, “want to see your pretty face.”

Harry’s already flushed face turns just a shade deeper. He nods once, before twisting around and swinging his legs over Louis carefully until he’s straddling him again, but this time facing forward. He smiles shakily, eyes wide and bright as they look down at Louis. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis says back, tone fond, before he clears his throat and glances back down where he’s lying hard against his stomach.

Harry giggles, but reaches for Louis’ cock and sinks back down, anyway. Louis lets out a breath while Harry groans loudly at the feeling, moving his hips side to side before sitting down completely.

“Mm, Louis,” he moans, “you feel so good inside me.”

“You feel so perfect, baby—so perfect for me.”

Harry smiles a small, quick smile, before he starts moving again. He gets his feet under him this time, plants them on the bed so he has more leverage to pull up until just the head of Louis’ cock is inside. He fucks back down hard, and his pace this time isn’t as quick as before but it’s harder, the drag of his insides against Louis’ cock feeling glorious.

Louis fucks back up, meeting Harry’s thrusts halfway. His mouth’s dropped open, panting as he watches the way Harry’s face twists in pleasure, eyes screwing shut and lips parting with moans and whimpers. His cock slaps against his stomach with every thrust, smearing precome over his butterfly tattoo, and Louis wants to reach, to touch, to swipe on the mess on Harry’s stomach with his thumb then have Harry suck it off.

“Harry,” he groans, eyes falling shut when Harry drops down particularly hard. “Babe can you—can you untie me?”

Harry’s eyes flutter open, and he looks a bit dazed. It takes him a few seconds to process Louis’ request, and then he’s sitting back down completely, Louis’ cock pressed so deep inside him. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath, chest rising and falling heavily, and Louis uses the short pause to take Harry in. His hair is a mess, some of it stuck to his sweaty forehead. His flush reaches down to his chest and his nipples are hard, cock leaking and thighs shaking.

Harry reaches forward to undo the knots of his headscarf, tugging until it gives and the fabric falls away from Louis’ wrists. Louis brings his hands down and rubs at his wrists, letting Harry take them in his own hand and press light kisses all over the slightly red skin. It’s a surprisingly tender moment, almost out of place considering that Harry’s still sitting on Louis’ cock, but Louis smiles softly at the gesture anyway, heart thudding hard against his chest.

He runs a hand through Harry’s hair for the first time that day, tugging gently. Harry’s eyes slip shut, a small pleased sigh escaping his lips at the gentle pressure. Louis lets his other hand slide down Harry’s side, squeezing his hip before wrapping around his waist. He pulls Harry down to his chest so that they’re pressed close together. “Give me a kiss.”

Harry complies easily, pressing his lips to Louis’ and parting them immediately. Louis moves both hands to grip Harry’s arse, fitting a cheek in each of his palm and squeezing once, before he’s shoving his hips up and fucking right back into Harry. He swallows the moan that Harry lets out, spreading Harry’s arsecheeks apart as he starts a steady rhythm of fucking up into the younger man.

“Lou—Louis, ah,” Harry moans, pulling back from the kiss with his eyes squeezed shut. His lips are wet and parted, and Louis feels a hot stab of arousal go through him at the sight, causing him to thrust a little harder. Harry whimpers, hands gripping at Louis’ shoulders, leaking cock trapped between them. “Lou, this is—I’m supposed to be doing, fuck, all the work for you.”

Louis kisses Harry’s throat, nipping at the skin when Harry pushes back against him. He shoves in deep and stays there for a second, sucking a bruise at the base of Harry’s neck. His fingers sneak down Harry’s crack, rubbing over where he can feel himself stretching Harry open. He hears Harry mewl above him at the touch, nails digging into his shoulders.

He pulls back and observes the mark he’s made with a satisfied smile, and then he’s right back at fucking into Harry, keeping the tip of his index finger pressed against Harry’s rim. Harry’s moving with him, pushing back every time Louis thrusts up, whimpers constantly falling from his lips.

Louis runs one of his hand up Harry’s sweaty back, resting between his shoulder blades for a moment before sliding back down to rest at the base of his spine. He pulls the hand he has on Harry’s arse away, and there’s not much warning before he’s bringing it back down in a smack.

Harry jolts forward at the impact, eyes flying open in shock. Louis doesn’t give him much time to recover before he’s landing another smack on Harry’s right cheek, this time keeping his hand there and kneading at the flesh.

“Nngh, Lou—fuck,” Harry pants, shuddering when Louis’ fingers tease at his rim again. “Shit.”

Louis pulls both of his hands away so he can push himself up, Harry whining at the loss. He gets the idea quickly, though, pushing up onto his knees so Louis can sit up. It takes them a few seconds of shuffling, until Louis’ leaning against the headboard with Harry bouncing on his lap, back to riding his cock like earlier. He’s holding onto the headboard, fucking himself down on Louis in a fast pace, face screwed up in pleasure.

Louis’ got his hands on Harry’s hips, squeezing every time Harry goes back down. He groans when Harry suddenly clenches tight around him, eyes half-lidded as he watches the pleasured look on the younger man’s face. Harry gets more enthusiastic after that, and Louis guesses he’s found his prostate again.

Louis decides to let Harry do as he pleases for the moment, letting Harry use his cock to get off even though originally Harry was supposed to focus on him. Louis doesn’t really mind—he loves it when Harry gets needy and desperate like this, loves watching Harry fall apart as the pleasure gets too much. And it feels amazing as well, the way Harry’s body feels around him, the way he clenches up, hot and tight and perfect.

So really, Louis’ getting off on this just as much as Harry is.

Harry’s changed his rhythm, rolling his hips now, eyes clenched shut as the head of Louis’ cock rubs against his spot. Louis looks down at his cock between them, watches as precome bubbles on the tip. He swipes a thumb over the head of Harry’s cock, earning a groan, before he’s pressing his thumb in between Harry’s lips like he wanted to do earlier.

Harry’s eyes fly open as he sucks Louis’ thumb into his mouth eagerly. He keeps his gaze locked on Louis’ as he sucks, and Louis feels another twist of heat low in his belly at the sight of Harry’s lips like that. He pulls his thumb out but immediately replaces it with two of his fingers, pressing down on Harry’s tongue.

Harry moans at the action, rolling his hips harder.

“Fuck, baby,” Louis moans, eyes locked on the way Harry’s red lips close around his digits, the feeling intensified as Harry’s body starts clenching uncontrollably like he’s about to come.

Harry’s eyes fall shut and he lets out a loud moan, hips stuttering, movements getting more frenzied. He’s close, Louis can tell, so he pulls his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and rolls them over quickly.

Harry has a dazed look on his face when he lands on his back, a whimper slipping out of his lips as he stares up at Louis with glassy eyes. Louis kisses him, quick but dirty, before he’s straightening up and pounding into Harry hard and fast, making the younger man whine.

Louis hooks his hands under Harry’s knees, pushing up so that Harry’s nearly bent in half. He picks up the pace even more, fucking into Harry harder, and Harry’s mouth drops open as moans spill out from hi throat, uncontrolled. “There—right there, right there, fuck me, Louis, don’t stop.”

Louis keeps at the angle, nailing Harry’s prostate with each thrust in. He watches Harry’s face closely, catches the way his cock twitches on his stomach, and Louis wonders if he can make Harry come like this, with just his cock and nothing else. Fuck, that’d be—that’d be amazing, Louis thinks.

“Think you can come like this, baby?” he asks, his own voice rough to his ears. “Can you come just from me fucking you? Just from my cock?”

Harry whines, eyes blinking open slowly like he’s having a hard time keeping them open. He looks unsure, biting on his lip, but his cock gives a twitch where it’s leaking on his stomach.

“That’d be so hot, baby,” Louis goes on, running his mouth. “That’d be amazing, I know you can do it. You’d feel so good coming on my cock.”

Harry moans loudly, his hands twisting into the sheets, grip tight enough that his knuckles turn white. Louis guesses it’s so that he won’t be tempted to reach down and start jerking himself off, and he appreciates the effort, fond swelling in his chest for his boy.

“Come on, baby. You can do it,” he encourages, his own breath getting heavier as he feels his own orgasm approaching. He fucks into Harry harder, the sound of their skin slapping together loud in the room, and Harry lets out a sob as his body seizes, back arching and limbs pulling tight. “Come for me, baby. Let me feel you.”

Harry’s mouth drops open in a loud scream as his orgasm hits him, cock spurting come messily over his stomach. Louis curses at the sight, fucking Harry through it, never letting up. He can feel himself getting closer to the edge, Harry’s body getting even tighter around him, and everything feels so fucking amazing—Harry is amazing, and Louis can’t believe that he has him, can’t believe that they have each other.

Harry slumps back down on the sheets, shuddering and already sensitive, but he just lies there and lets Louis use him, taking in Louis’ thrusts even though his chest is rising and falling quickly, breaths coming out unsteadily. He turns his head to the side and lets out a small sob, entire body wracking with it. “Lou,” he says, voice sounding incredibly fucked-out, “please. Come inside me, want to feel you.”

It doesn’t really take much more than that, and then Louis’ eyes are squeezing shut as he shoves his hips in deep and comes.

Harry whimpers at the feeling, Louis’ hips fucking in slightly as he rides out his orgasm. Neither of them move for a few seconds after, both trying to catch their breaths.

Louis pulls out once he starts getting soft, Harry whining as Louis’ cock slips out of him. Louis shushes him with a kiss pressed to his sweaty forehead, and then he’s rolling onto Harry’s side, breathing heavily. They stay like that for a while, until they get their breaths back and Harry breaks the silence with a soft, “Happy birthday, Louis.”

Louis chuckles, pulling Harry closer to him. “Thanks, love. That was amazing.”

Harry squirms on the sheets, sighing in content. “I’m going to make you breakfast in a while, just give my bum a few minutes to recover.”

Louis kisses him under his ear. “Or we could just stay here and cuddle.”

“You need to eat, Lou,” Harry argues, pouting.

Louis pushes up into a sitting position, wicked grin on his face. He moves between Harry’s still lazily-splayed legs and runs a hand up his thighs, before dipping a finger down where he’s dripping Louis’ come onto the sheets. “ _Or_ ,” he says, grinning wider when Harry’s breath hitches, “we could both stay in bed and I could eat something else.”

Harry groans, but doesn’t protest.

They don’t get out of bed until it’s time for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://black-and-scarlet.tumblr.com/)! i'm like a few dozen away from my next hundred and it'd be nice to reach that goal before i turn 18 (which is still like a little over a month away but :D aha). also i remade [twitter](https://twitter.com/aydenmarch) come talk to me about bottom harry or like convince me to do a part 4 to my sugar daddy 'verse! :D


End file.
